


Our Worlds Collide

by xXdark_passengerXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, Prom kings, Raijin Days, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝if the choices we make define who we are,then this is who i am, i'll never let go❞---"So, Shizu-chan, it was obvious they were expecting a Prom King and Queen. Which one do you want?""Like hell I'm wearing the girl's tiara.""Fine, let your toxic masculinity take away all your fun." Izaya reached for the King's crown and placed it on Shizuo's head, albeit lopsided. "Fits you perfectly!"Izaya then grabbed the tiara, placing it on his own head. He bowed to the crowd before grabbing one of Shizuo's arm, holding it affectionately. Shizuo didn't think it was as bad as he thought it would be.He then felt Izaya reach up and give Shizuo a peck on the cheek.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Our Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think ive seen a prom fanfic but im probably just forgetting what ive read.. anyway, heres them being stupidly in love without realizing it

Shizuo grimaced when one of the bright lights hit his eyes for the thousandth time that night. He didn't want to be here, he would rather be anywhere else, but his mum was really excited for him. She said he could finally have a normal high school experience, and she had a lot of fun picking out a suit for him. He couldn't disappoint her by not going.

Honestly, Shizuo didn't see the big deal about Prom; it was like any other school function to him with its _annoyingly bright lights_ , music, food— the only difference he could really think of was the announcement of the Prom King and Queen. He supposed people just wanted a reason to make things special.

"Come on, Shizuo, cheer up!"

Shizuo glared at Shinra, who sat across the white-draped table. He was lucky Shizuo was trying his hardest not to throw a fit; he needed to get through the night without getting angry. _It's just one night,_ it couldn't possibly be that difficult.

"Cheering up does not mean getting even more upset." Shinra tsked, seeming prepared to move his chair to the side if Shizuo were to throw something. "I don't know whether to be happy or upset my beloved Celty isn't here. I don't want her anywhere near your ruckus—"

"Shinra, stop talking," Kadota advised, shaking his head with a sigh. He sat between the two, ready to stop Shizuo from picking up the heaviest object.

"But I didn't say anything wrong!" Shinra whined. "Why do I have to be quiet?"

"Because Dotachin doesn't want a certain someone to show just how beastly they can be."

The table under Shizuo's hand threatened to bend upon hearing the voice. He should've known it was too peaceful to be a normal night, he should've known the flea would've shown up at some point. It just goes to show that it was impossible for something to go away if he ignored it.

He was very tempted to hold the table over his head and aim it at Izaya— and he would've, had it not been for Kadota, who placed a hand on Shizuo's arm, telling him to calm down. Fortunately, the table had only been a few centimetres off the ground, so it was easy to place it back into its normal position without causing much commotion.

Shizuo opted for glowering intensely at Izaya instead as the latter sat down right beside him. It wasn't like Izaya had any other choice, it was the only seat left, but Izaya was smirking at him as if he knew how much it would bother Shizuo. It was like he was waiting for the blond to wreak havoc and ruin everyone's night.

"So," Izaya began, his face looking just as irritating as always. "What were we talking about?"

"Celty!" Shinra quipped, immediately straightening up in his seat as his smile beamed. "It's such a shame she couldn't make it here tonight!"

"It's supposed to be a friends' night," Kadota tried reassuring, trying to convince Shinra that it wasn't his fault she couldn't be here.

Shizuo wanted to make a comment, wanted to say that no, it wasn't a friends' night— it couldn't be with the louse in the same room as them, but he kept his thoughts to himself, knowing it would lead to nothing good. He decided to just sit there with his arms crossed, scowling at the flea and taking his anger out onto his arms as he dug his nails into them.

Izaya noticed the glare being sent his way, he couldn't have missed it, but he ignored it as he continued on with his conversation, slightly grinning instead. "Yes, Dotachin is right as always! This might be the last time we're all in the same room again. Well, party-wise. Still, we might never see each other again after graduation. We might as well enjoy our last night together."

"Wow, Izaya, you always manage to kill the mood. What a wet blanket," Shinra snickered, clearly enjoying the slight falter of Izaya's smile. Shizuo wondered how the two were friends.

"I'm merely stating the truth," Izaya defended himself, glancing at Shizuo. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan! Even if you go across the world, I'll make sure you never forget me!"

"I'm gonna snap your neck in half," Shizuo threatened, a light growl at the end as a warning. That only seemed to excite Izaya like the freak he was.

"Your threats are as colourful as always!" Izaya laughed, leaning back in his seat. Shizuo narrowed his eyes at him, baring his teeth, but then the raven's words replayed in his mind and he froze.

This really might've been their last night together. Shinra was already so invested with Celty, he probably wouldn't focus on anything that didn't involve her, and Kadota might just want to be away from all the chaos and live his life as a normal student. They were all probably going to go their separate ways.

Izaya snapped his fingers in front of his face, and Shizuo slightly jumped, his attention returning to Izaya. He didn't like the flea, but chasing him and throwing whatever he could find at him had become routine for Shizuo; it would be strange to stop their everyday chases. While he was more than happy to, he would slightly miss the adrenaline he'd get.

"I knew you couldn't hold a civil conversation, but I assumed you could at least converse for more than thirty seconds." Izaya's voice was what brought him fully back to his senses. It was always Izaya who made him alert of his surroundings.

"Shut up, Louse," he grumbled as he took a sip of his drink.

"I don't think it's entirely Shizuo's fault!" Shinra spoke up, holding back a laugh. "You should take some of the blame. After all, you talk so blandly, it's no wonder he gets bored enough to zone out!"

Shizuo didn't expect Izaya to get angry, and the latter didn't, but it was obvious to anyone that his composure was falling apart with each sentence Shinra made. Still, Izaya didn't let that get to him, from what Shizuo could tell.

"Please~ The only thing you ever talk about is your beloved." Izaya rolled his eyes, shutting his mouth as soon as he finished saying the last word. Shizuo recognized the look on Izaya's face, it was one he had seen on his own face so many times; Izaya was holding himself back from something, probably from saying too much, Shizuo assumed. It was strange how much more he noticed and learnt about Izaya in just ten minutes than he did in four years. It probably had something to do with neither of them having the same classes, nor did they ever have many conversations without breaking into a chase in the end. Shizuo briefly wondered what else there was to know about Izaya Orihara.

It got silent for a moment. Izaya was staring down at the table, tracing whatever with some of the drink that had spilt earlier that night. Shizuo's gaze, however, was up on his two friends, so he noticed them giving a look to each other. Before he could question it, Shinra stood up.

"I have to pee," he announced, grinning widely. Shizuo thought he looked too excited to go to the bathroom.

"Why don't you say it louder? I don't think my parents across the world heard you," Izaya teased, rolling his eyes at Shinra, who just stuck his tongue out. He was then gone in less than a second. Shizuo wondered how long he had been holding it in for.

Kadota stood up next, straightening out his suit. Even Izaya looked up at him suspiciously. "I, uh, I'm going to get more punch— or whatever this is," he mumbled as he quickly walked away.

"He does know that he went in the wrong direction, right?" Izaya asked, his voice full of curiosity. If Shizuo had a feeling something was up, Izaya had at least four different explanations for their odd behaviours.

"They're idiots," Shizuo hissed, and Izaya silently agreed as he gave a small laugh. Only after the quiet that followed did Shizuo realize that he and Izaya were left alone together.

He stayed silent, knowing if he said something, Izaya would retort back, and Shizuo would get angry. He hated Shinra and Kadota for leaving him in this situation. He was going to show them just how angry he was.

It seemed like his plan to keep his mouth shut was fruitless since Izaya decided to speak, a teasing look on his face. "If Shizu-chan scowls any more, he'll have wrinkles before he's even twenty!"

"Seriously, shut it, flea," Shizuo warned, his fingers itching to throw something. "Just for one freakin' day, shut your damn mouth."

"You don't need to be so rude!" Izaya huffed, but he didn't say anything after that. For a couple of minutes, they both just sat there in awkward silence, refusing to look at one another. Shizuo didn't like the quiet, silently wishing Izaya would have just kept talking.

Izaya's nails were tapping against the table, and even though Shizuo couldn't hear it over the loud, blasting music, he told Izaya to stop just for the sake of saying something.

"Let's play a game," Izaya suggested, the beginning of a smirk making its way to his lips. Shizuo didn't like it. "I—"

"I'm not playing any of your damn mind games," he interrupted, ignoring the flat look Izaya sent his way.

"It's not a mind game," he said slowly, and Shizuo only glared harder. "It's more of an icebreaker. You know, we just take turns saying what we admire about each other— or what we find interesting."

"Hell no!"

"I'll go first," Izaya stated, getting quiet for a moment as he eyed Shizuo. "Your strength."

"What?"

"I'm saying I find it interesting, Protozoan." Izaya let out a sigh. "Your turn."

Shizuo wondered if he should even bother with thinking of a response. There wasn't anything to admire about Izaya anyway, so there was no point in playing his stupid game. It was just a waste of time.

Before he gave an insult, his mind recalled the conversation Shinra and Izaya were having. Shinra was straight-up insulting him, but Izaya held things back, like when he almost said something about Celty. He wondered if it was because Izaya didn't care enough to get a reaction out of him, but that didn't seem right: Izaya's entire existence was based on gauging out people's responses. The only other reason he could think of was because Izaya didn't want to lose a friend.

"You're a coward," Shizuo ended up saying, not missing Izaya's quiet, offended laugh.

"Shizu-chan, do you still not understand the game?" Izaya teased, but Shizuo could sense the change in his voice. "While I do like my cowardice, I doubt you admire that about me."

"You're right, but it's what I find interesting." Shizuo flicked Izaya's forehead, and the latter almost fell out of his chair. Shizuo didn't realize how close the two were sitting. "You refuse to admit you have feelings. You're so interesting, you're stupid."

Izaya looked taken back by his statement, but he looked to the side to keep Shizuo from seeing how his words affected him. "I should've known it would be impossible to try and get you to comprehend such a simple concept."

"Hey!" Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch, but he made no move to lash out. He hated to admit it, but he felt a little bad for ignoring Izaya's game. So far, he hadn't said anything to make Shizuo too angry, so it was clear that he was at least trying to be civil.

Izaya made to get up. "Whatever. I'm going to—"

"Try again," he grumbled, not even sure if his words were audible or coherent. He felt like if he left him all gloomy, Izaya would be winning this round. Even if he didn't see this as a competition, even if he didn't know what exactly Izaya would be winning, he couldn't let him walk away.

Luckily, Izaya caught on to his words and relaxed back into his chair. Without any hesitation, he spoke up, "I like— _admire_ the way you deal with situations."

"What?" he cried out, obviously confused. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not explaining it to you."

Izaya stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. Shizuo knew he wasn't going to get another response out of him, so he decided to try and decipher the meaning by himself.

Shizuo dealt with situations by throwing something, that was obvious. _Izaya already said he liked his strength, so that couldn't be it._ Shizuo was always angry, _but Izaya couldn't have liked that either._ When he was angry, he didn't think. Shizuo's thoughts paused for a moment. Izaya couldn't have possibly admired that about him. He had a one-track mind when he dealt with situations, which was the complete opposite of how Izaya always thought about every possibility. Maybe he didn't like overthinking all the time and wished his thoughts were simple. Shizuo went with that explanation, realizing just how human Izaya really was.

The silence between them was deafening. Izaya being quiet was unnatural, and Shizuo wished for anything to happen to make him talk again. _Shizuo didn't think he would've ever hoped for something like that._

"Izaya?"

The two turned to the source of the voice. Standing to Izaya's side was one of their classmates, Itsu. Shizuo hated him. Girls considered him attractive, but he always rudely declined their confessions; he was a complete arse, acting as if it were a personality. Not only that, but he regularly challenged Shizuo to a fight. He was annoyingly persistent.

"May I have this dance?"

As soon as he held his hand out to Izaya, Shizuo was ready to punch the guy across the room. He would've, had Izaya not given Itsu a light smile.

"You don't really want to dance with me, do you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly. "Your friends are funny. Just tell them I agreed to let you take me home."

Itsu looked just as confused as Shizuo. "They're going to want proof for that. I can't—"

Izaya didn't respond. Instead, he took Itsu's phone out of his suit's pocket, opening the camera app. Izaya wrapped an arm around Itsu's neck, bringing him down to his eye level.

"If you bring them a picture of me kissing you, would that be enough?" Izaya asked, his fingers playing with the edge of Itsu's collar. Shizuo was lost and was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Uh— I guess."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Izaya pulled his arm, bringing Itsu closer to his mouth. Shizuo could only watch as the two kissed, the clicking sound of the camera bringing Shizuo back to reality. In a blink of an eye, Itsu was backing away, almost gone, as Izaya waved his fingers at him. It all happened so quickly, he felt like he was experiencing whiplash. _He had never heard Itsu so speechless before._

Izaya turned back in his seat, stealing Shizuo's drink and taking a sip. Shizuo didn't even comment on it or get mad, he was too busy trying to figure out what to say. In the end, though, there really was only one thing.

"What the hell?"

Izaya looked his way, finishing whatever was left of Shizuo's drink. "It was obviously just a bet. I saw him coming miles away."

"But what you said," Shizuo started, still trying to gather his thoughts. Izaya remained quiet, not bothering to tease Shizuo on how slow he was being to form a sentence. "About going home with him. That would just ruin your reputation."

"Ah, Shizu-chan, you never fail to amuse me." Izaya grinned, but it slightly faltered when the next song began playing. "Do they have to play it so loud?"

_"Flea!"_

"Why does reputation matter?" Izaya inquired, tracing the rim of Shizuo's glass with the tip of his finger. "People are going to talk. When don't they? Besides, say I had this reputation of sleeping around and someone asked if they could take me home. Imagine the look on the person's face. It would be hilarious. The guy that supposedly sleeps with everyone rejects the dude who gets every girl. Their face would be a sight to see."

Shizuo shook his head at his reasonings. "You're ridiculous. Why not just reject Itsu in the first place?"

"Because he wanted to dance," Izaya explained. Shizuo envied how quick Izaya was to find an explanation. "Didn't you see how flustered he was when he got here? Normally, he's always boasting about how he slept with this chick and went out with another. Why would he be nervous to come up to us when he's done it so many times before? Why does the concept of dancing make him nervous?"

Now that Shizuo thought back at it, he realized Itsu had been a bit fidgety. He barely made eye contact with Izaya.

That was when it clicked in Shizuo's head. "He likes you."

"Yes, and—"

" _Gross._ He likes _you."_ Shizuo grimaced at the thought of anyone ever liking the flea. There was absolutely nothing good about Izaya. What could they possibly see in him?

"We get it, you hate me." Izaya dismissed it quickly, clearly wanting to get to his point. "Here's the thing: around school, he's known as one of the straight kings, right? Nobody at school thinks he's a homosexual, not even his friends know."

"That's because—"

"Probably because of the way high school society just is, yes, but here's the thing: guys like him and his friends tend to dare each other to do stuff like asking another guy to dance. They dare each other and then call someone a coward when they refuse, not wanting to be seen as gay." Izaya looked around the room briefly, before scooting his chair closer to Shizuo, who nearly moved back out of instinct. "Of course, there's nothing wrong with being gay, but that's just the mindset of some people."

"So how does all that connect to you and not rejecting him?" Shizuo asked, genuinely curious. He tried his hardest not to look at anything but Izaya's eyes. He was too close for Shizuo's comfort.

"He's clearly not out yet. I wasn't going to make him dance with me and risk his friends seeing just how much he liked it, and I wasn't going to straight-up say no, that would just be rude," Izaya said with a lowered voice, but the music was extremely loud, meaning he had to move his head closer to Shizuo, who was determined to keep his eyes on Izaya's. _No, Shizuo refused to look at Izaya's lips._

"But what about the picture?" His voice was slow and hesitant, but it was better than to scream out a bunch of gibberish. Besides, he couldn't think properly with how close Izaya was.

Izaya's smile widened at that. "I took it so it showed my face and the back of his head clearly but was hiding his face. If it showed the blush on his cheeks, his friends would know something was up."

Shizuo stared at him in amazement, wondering if this was the same Izaya Orihara he had known for four years. "You did all that just so a guy wouldn't have to out themselves?"

"I'm all about sharing secrets, but even I get how awful it can be to be exposed to homophobes." Izaya shrugged his shoulders, moving his head back to where it was, but he didn't scoot his chair to its original position. "Shizu-chan, you aren't homophobic, are you?"

"What? Of course not!" he exclaimed, feeling his anger rush to him all at once. "I'm surprised you aren't."

Izaya gave him a flat look before asking, "Are you gay?"

"No!"

"It's not a bad thing."

"What, are you?"

"I might be."

Shizuo wasn't expecting a confession. He didn't think Izaya would ever admit something like that to him, especially when he wasn't even sure himself.

Izaya must've noticed Shizuo's dumbfounded look. "I know I like guys. Not too sure about girls."

"But didn't you and that girl—"

"Mikage?"

"Yeah, her."

"That was what made me question everything." Izaya abruptly stopped the conversation, all seriousness gone from his face. "All in all, I'm not a terrible person who outs someone when they're obviously not ready."

Shizuo thought about that statement and felt himself smiling at Izaya, who had a perplexed look on his face. "I think I found another thing I admire about you."

Izaya slightly jumped at his words, his cheeks heating up as he gazed at Shizuo with wonder. Shizuo thought he liked the flustered look on Izaya; it was strange to see him so human, especially in one night, but Shizuo was four years late. He wasn't going to waste this one civil moment between them.

Shizuo focused on something other than the redness of Izaya's face and found that his statement seemed to make Izaya smile more than blush. He realized that Izaya Orihara didn't look so bad with his guard down. If anything, Shizuo would admit that he looked a bit attractive like this. His smile was brighter than the party lights of the venue and louder than any of the songs that had played all night. It was like Izaya wasn't the manipulative flea that made him rampage about. Izaya's russet eyes were devoid of anything sinister, filled with nothing more than an innocent look.

_Are you gay?_

Shizuo didn't know the answer to that question anymore. He felt like Izaya could kiss him in front of everyone and he wouldn't care.

Only then did Shizuo realize how silent it had gotten. Izaya seemed to notice, too, as he opened his mouth hesitantly.

"Hey, Shizu-chan—"

"Hello, students of Rajin Academy! Congrats on completing your four years of high school!"

Shizuo didn't let the announcer's voice distract him. He kept his eyes on Izaya, waiting for him to continue. Izaya, however, seemed like he was done talking, turning around in his seat instead so he could face the stage. Shizuo frowned, glaring at the person speaking into the mic.

"Here's the moment you've all been waiting for!" she excitedly announced, waving an envelope to the audience. "Your Prom King and Queen!"

The crowd cheered, some clapped. Shizuo didn't know what all the excitement was about. He wished Izaya would have continued talking to him. He would rather do that than listen to this.

"And your Prom King is," the girl's voice trailed off as she opened the envelope, her eyes widened with excitement as she read the card. She looked back at the crowd, her hand grabbing the mic as she loudly announced, "Your Prom Kings are Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara!"

Most of the girls of the crowd screamed loudly, but Shizuo didn't hear any of it. Out of everything that happened tonight, this had to be the most confusing. He glanced at Izaya, who looked equally as surprised.

Out of the two of them, Izaya was the first to regain his composure. He stood up, giving Shizuo an inviting grin. Shizuo absentmindedly followed, not really caring for the news that had just been revealed. He was just chasing the smile.

He didn't even realize he was standing on stage with Izaya beside him.

Izaya turned to him, gesturing to the pillow holding a crown and a tiara. "So, Shizu-chan, it was obvious they were expecting a Prom King and Queen. Which one do you want?"

Fortunately, Shizuo's shocked state disappeared. For a moment, he blinked as he processed the question. Then, his fists cleaned as his eyes glowered at Izaya. "Like hell I'm wearing the girl's tiara."

"Fine, let your toxic masculinity take away all your fun." Izaya reached for the King's crown, and Shizuo almost screamed at him, but then he felt Izaya place the crown on his head, albeit lopsided. "Fits you perfectly!"

Izaya then grabbed the tiara, placing it on his own head. He bowed to the crowd before grabbing one of Shizuo's arm, holding it affectionately. Shizuo didn't think it was as bad as he thought it would be.

He then felt Izaya reach up and give Shizuo a peck on the cheek, and Shizuo felt his cheeks redden— whether it was from anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure.

While he was frozen in place, he felt Izaya move his mouth to his ear and whisper, "I'm not outing you or anything. Don't worry, they know you're just angry."

Shizuo threw a punch at Izaya, feeling furious for several reasons. At the moment, he didn't care if people thought he was gay, he just wanted to punch Izaya.

However, Izaya, of course, dodged. He moved to the side and instead reached up again, giving Shizuo a quick kiss on his lips.

_Are you gay?_

Izaya ran off stage, giving the crowd a wave. Shizuo followed after him, angry and confused. Izaya was trying to tell him something and he wanted to know what.

"Stupid louse!" he screamed, jumping over the mini staircase by the side of the stage. As he ran, he passed by Shinra and Kadota, who didn't bother to hide their snickering and laughs. Shizuo decided to deal with them later after he punched the flea.

Or kissed him. Shizuo wasn't sure anymore.


End file.
